1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a graphene-transferring member in which metal thin films are formed on graphene, a graphene transferrer, a method of transferring graphene, and/or methods of fabricating graphene devices by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene, which has a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure, is a new material that may replace other semiconductors. Graphene is a zero gap semiconductor. Also, graphene has a carrier mobility of 100,000 cm2V−1s−1 at room temperature, which is approximately 100 times higher than that of silicon. Thus, graphene may be applied to high-frequency devices (e.g., radio frequency (RF) devices).
When a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) having a graphene channel width of 10 nm or less is formed, a band gap is formed in the GNR by a size effect. Accordingly, a field effect transistor operable at room temperature may be manufactured using the GNR.
A graphene device is an electronic device that uses graphene and may be, for example, a field effect transistor, an RF transistor, or a sensor.
Graphene may be formed by growing on a metal thin film (e.g., copper (Cu) or nickel (Ni)) by using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, or by thermally decomposing a SiC substrate. In order to apply the graphene to semiconductor devices, the graphene must be grown on an insulating film. However, the growing of high quality graphene on the insulating film is very difficult.
Accordingly, methods of transferring already grown graphene on an insulating film using a thermal exfoliating tape, or poly methyl methacrylate (PMMA). have been introduced. However, when these transferring methods are used, defects (e.g., tearing or wrinkling) may occur when the thermal exfoliating tape or PMMA attached to the graphene is removed (or, separated) from the graphene.
Also, in a process of patterning graphene, some portions of a photoresist may remain on the graphene in a process of removing the used photoresist.